Dead Heart
by ThatAwkwardGrl
Summary: Chloe is a part of the Royal Family in the greatest kingdom of all. Things seem wonderful until Great Castle is ambushed and Chloe is locked inside. Loyalties twist when the figure most responsible for nightmares crosses into dangerous territory. Will the Dark One be able to save the kingdom and Chloe? ((BecaxChloe and others) Characters from other shows) :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I tried and failed at writing before, so I'm taking a second swing at it because I love to write so much. I'm just not very gifted when it comes to words. Please review and tell me what you think!**

"I really don't understand how all of the Ladies enjoy wearing these." Huffed the frustrated brunet next to me.

I take my time rolling my eyes before raising my arms above my head, "Its not a matter of liking it, but the idea of being presentable." I laugh as she pulls the white robe over my head.

"Why must you be presentable while in the privacy of your own castle?" Red grumbles while adjusting the waste.

"Because it's a sign of respect to my family, and tonight we are discussing Amy's matrimony." I say with as much smile as I can muster.

Red takes a step back from her work and me. She eyes me with a knowing smirk, "You're not fooling anyone Chloe." She chuckles.

"Wha…What do you mean?" I stammer and avert her green gaze.

"Come on. I know you…and your cheeks are almost as red as your hair is." Her eyes dance with amusement.

I huff in defeat, "Okay, so may be I'm not so excited for Amy's hand to be taken." I drag my feet across the wood, away from the mirror, and sit on the edge of my bed.

"Why are you so down about it?" Red plops down besides me, "Aren't you glad to ship her loud personality out of the Gate?" She begins idly playing with my curls.

"I suppose I'm slightly jealous." Red quirks an eyebrow at my words, "Well, its just… well, she gets to have a man her life. Someone who will love her properly and give her a family and all his attention." A sad smile creeps its way onto my face as I speak.

Red takes a second to suck in a deep breath, I look to her and see my expression mirrored in her own features, "Well that makes two of us." She slouches and stops playing with my hair.

I can't help the laugh that comes over me, "Your supposed to tell me I'm going to be very happy one day, not wallow in depression with me!" I give a playful push to Red's nearest shoulder.

"I'm not wallowing!" She pushes back, "I'm just considering your words."

I raise my eyebrows to her response, "Oh really? That's not wallowing?" She shrugs in answer.

We sit in silence for a moment. I glance over my room. I skim over the hardwood floor and I look up at my open closet. Countless dresses and robes are hanging, most already having fulfilled their one use. It's sad really.

"When are we going back to the village?" I turn my attention back to Red.

She gives me an accusing look, "Chloe, we gave away nearly a hundred gowns last week. The Queen would totally notice if a hundred more were missing from your wardrobe."

Ugh, she's right, Mother would notice. For all of Red's quirks her intuition rarely fails her, or me. It may seem like a simple thing, to avoid a scolding from my mother, but Red has done so much more for me in the past years.

I glance over my shoulder to the large glass window overlooking part of the smaller garden we have. A memory hits me quickly. The first time I met Red I was in the worst of moods, Father had just announced that the Arms were going to annihilate the South Crest kingdom. I never liked war much, so I hid away in my room. In between my sobs I heard a squeak. Once I discovered where it was coming from I ran over to the sole window in my room and I saw her. A little tiny black wolf pup. I was eight at the time, so without a second thought ran out into the snow, it was winter, and we instantly became best of friends. I snuck the puppy into my room and the next morning I found a girl my age huddled at my feet. Since that day, Red has been trained as my "personal guard" and is my best friend.

A loud knock forces me out of reminiscing. I'm too rattled to respond, "Ladies, the family awaits. It would be nice for you to grace them with your presence… on time for once." A deep voice calls.

I hear Red stifle a laugh, because she knows it's true, "We will be right down Graham!" She calls back.

A small laugh can be heard followed by footsteps going back down the spiral stairs. Graham is one of the only people that knows that Red is a werewolf. He's the head of the guard and basically my older brother. The only other people that know are my slightly younger sister, Stacie and her "personal guard" Aubrey.

"Come on, snap out of it. I really don't want to hear Amy boast about being tardy." Red moves ahead and holds open the large wooden door. She bows her head slightly and motions with her hand to pass through.

I give a sarcastic smile and skip through the door and down the stairs. Red's smile just grows and she follows behind me. We make our way down the stairs, through the main hallway, and into the great hall. A multitude of guards surround all of the main entrances to the hall and each one of the stained glass windows. It's not unusual to see the armor clad men and women around the castle, Father feel better with a lot of them. Each one of them carries a large traditional sword and silver and red armor. The family seal, a howling wolf and two swords, is on the shoulders of every member of the guard.

Everyone turns in their chairs when they hear Red dragging her feet into the room. I quickly take my seat next to Stacie who twiddles her fingers at me and winks before turning back to her seat and flinging all of her dark brown hair over her shoulder. I don't think she knows how to not be flirtatious. The thing about Stacie is that she is gorgeous and every man in all of the kingdoms would kill to marry her, but she never shows any interest in any of them. She doesn't even realize she is teasing the boys she meets when she smiles at them deviously; it's just her personality.

Red slides into the chair to my left and I see her greet Aubrey who is sitting stiffly besides Stacie. It's a shame I've never seen her smile, she's a pretty girl, frowning doesn't suit her.

"So nice of you to join us, darling." Mother calls down from the opposite end of the table. She has a pearly white smile plastered on her face, it a little disturbing actually.

A loud booming voice comes from directly besides Mother before I get the chance to respond, "Yeah, and Sis. It's about time you get your butt down here!"

"Sorry, I got distracted…" I said with a teeth gritting smile, I almost forgot how frustrating her voice is.

"That's quite alright dear," Father speaks with authority from the head chair drawing everyone's attention off me, "Now that you're seated we may talk about the upcoming events." He smiles over at Amy at the end of his statement. She gives a blinding smile back at him.

"Father, not yet that's at the end." She smiles harshly.

"Alright dear." Father easily digresses and settles back into his chair.

Small conversations soon overcome the large table. They talk about nothing of interest; mostly about how other kingdoms are making trades and marriages that they scoff at. That's one of the things that annoy me about being a Beale; Beales are the top of the food chain, the best of the best. Our royal family has no modesty either and their arrogant comments get old.

I almost completely checked out of all of the talk when the second most annoying voice booms across the whole room and probably rest of the castle, "Did you all here about the most recent murders?" Bumper, Amy's guard asks. All attention is swung at him, and he puffs up his chest.

"Which ones?" The Duke stops talking with Mother and eyes him curiously.

"I heard from sources in the lower village that six men were slaughtered in cold blood yesterday behind an old church." He finished with a half smirk, content that he got to spread the news.

"Did the lower authorities capture the convict?" The Duke asks fully intrigued.

"I'm afraid they were left dead and without a trace of the killer. No one saw or heard it happen." Father speaks up for Bumper.

"Was it the Dark One?" The Duke's wife voice trembles as she pipes into the conversation.

Father slams his fist on the table causing me to jump, "Nonsense that man is but a mere myth. This was simply a person that will be executed." Father sticks his nose in the air.

"If he were not in existence then who killed the men last week, or even one two men from three days ago?" The Duke defends his wife's question.

It's a valid point; so many murders have gone unsolved the past five years. Many men just seem to be brutally murdered without a trace. Some people claim to have seen a figure clad fierce black armor and a black hood disappearing into the night after a kill. I've even heard before that the Dark One carries a massive steel blade that runs with blue energy and shocks it's victims to death. All tales that make the Dark One the number one cause of nightmares. Mothers tell their children to be good or else the Dark One will get them. It's cruel really, but gets the job done.

"Well, whoever the Dark One is in reality," The Duke begins

"Nonexistent!" Father calls to try and hold onto his pride.

The Duke ignores Father's statement, "He will pay for his crimes, and he has no morality. He deserves nothing but to die." The Duke snarls.

An uncomfortable silence falls over the great hall. We all soak in the anger that consumes most people in the room.

"We should get the guard together and go after the fiend." Bumper announces as he rises from his seat.

"Um, how about no." Graham says calmly from his spot a couple of seats down from me, "The guard will not go after a man who may be myth. If such a man exists leave him to Lakra to find and bring to us."

When he finishes the maids bring out plates of chicken. Red doesn't hesitate to dig into her plate and noisily as possible. I take on my meal slowly, trying to pay attention to the discussion that's taking place.

"What makes you think the white hooded girl can bring down the Dark One any more that we can?" Bumper shoots back.

"Well, Bumper she is the single most skilled and strong warrior I have ever seen fight, and she has brought in nearly a hundred times more people than you have, and she doesn't even have a true identity."

"What's so important about not having a true identity?" Bumper sounds hurt.

"It means she doesn't have to boast about everything she does…. unlike some people I know…" Graham shoots him a glare.

I push back from the table a little and lean over to Red, "Do you really think Lakra will take him down?" I whisper.

"Lakra is the single most capable person to take down the Dark One." Red says with confidence.

I suppose she is right. Lakra's legend is far greater than any knight's in the history of Great Castle. Lakra is a translation of the word tiger. In ancient culture tigers are know to be fierce and demanding, but discerning on the inside. She is known to have a massive white tigress that follows her everywhere. The tale goes it attacked her and she flipped it over, a dagger to its throat. She had the opportunity to kill it, but she showed it kindness.

"Enough!" The whole room freezes as my Father's voice booms, "I will not tolerate any more talk of these murders! It is time to discus my daughter." He finishes with a curt smile. The table gives Father the attention he seeks and silently stop arguing.

Not a second later I squirm under the breath that tickles my ear, obviously Stacie, "I heard those dead men killed a family of five." For some reason I feel a chill to my bone. I give her a questioning look and she sits up straight and pretends like she hasn't said anything… typical.

What does that mean though? If they killed people wouldn't they already be put on trail? Well, it will do no good by dwelling on it. I should probably listen to what father is saying.

"In a few weeks time Amy will be marrying…" Father pauses for a moment to smile over at Amy, "Donald Grayson." Seriously? Apparently the rest of the table doesn't find my surprise because they are all giving words of congratulations and how wonderful this is. The only thing remotely good about Donald's reputation is his father is a wealth king. Other than that he is a known brat.

"Shocker…" Red mumbles besides me, her voice laced with sarcasm.

I smile to myself at her words and tune back into Father.

"The Grayson Kingdom has been talking for some time about linking resources, and when I heard young Grayson was looking to marry I introduced Amy quickly." Father announces proudly.

So Amy is getting married to keep money in the Great Castle. This is what royal life is like? Something about it seems not right. But hey whom am I kidding; I've grown up learning to put my kingdom before myself. Marriage is just a part of that promise.

"…And we will take down the scum together! Now that we are to bring together the two great kingdoms we will put an end to the Emberson filth. I can't stand their democratic attitudes. Peasants don't know how to deal with matters that are meant for royals." Something about that statement doesn't sit right with me, "I want them all dead… Percy you hear me, all of them!" Father's voice becomes strong as he points a strict finger at the Duke.

"Yes, your Majesty." The Duke nods slowly and averts Father's demanding eyes.

Yes? Killing people because they wish to have a say in their own lives? That is cruel! "Why?" My voice comes out is a soft whisper, but I know my accusation is visible.

All heads turn to me, but I don't even think to correct myself.

"Because of money dear…" Mother replies as if it's obvious.

Money? How is money a deciding factor in life or death? "Excuse me." I toss my napkin on the table and storm off to my room. I'm just so sick of having to play along with Father's game. Why do we have to kill for money, I mean for God's sakes we are already the richest kingdom in all of the lands. What more does Father want?

I run into my room and slam the door shut. To some this may seem like an overreaction, but in my book, so is Beale Kingdom. I flop onto my oversized bed and heave out a sigh into my pillow. Sometimes I wish I was born in the Emberson Kingdom, at least then I would have some kind of freedom. Everything here is dictated for me.

A knock on the door disturbs my thoughts, "Chloe?" Red's concerned… she knows why I'm here though, "Can I come in?"

I remove the pillow from my face and sit up on my bed, "Yes." I say with a pout to my voice.

"You know he isn't going to change…" Red basically barges through the door and sits on the floor in front of me. I can't help but picture the loyal wolf that only appears when the moon is brightest.

"Yea, I guess I do." I huff.

"Well, you know what screw him. You'll be a great Queen someday and you can make amends." She smiles.

I think about that idea for a minute. Me a queen? I can hardly imagine it. I can't make all of those decisions, "I would fail miserably." I deadpan.

"Are you kidding me?" Red's eyes go wide, "You would be the most kind, caring, conscious Queen ever." She announces with passion.

I sit still for a moment and smile softly, "You know Red, and you're the best guard in all of the kingdoms." I laugh a little and nudge her jokingly.

"Well, I'm just trying not to get banished like the last guy." Red rolls her eyes.

"No one could be so cruel as that man was."

It true though, no one could. Amy's last guard was the most trusted in the castle. He was around my father's age. The man claimed that protecting the royal family was his sole purpose. He dedicated his life to Great Castle. He supposedly fought off a whole army himself when we were attacked, before I was even born. Sadly, Bumper found him standing over Graham's father's bloody body with a marred sword in hand. Graham's father was the Head of the Guard at the time; the man probably wanted his position. He was banished from the kingdom, but I believe Graham hunted him down and killed him a long time ago.

"Ya, well, hopefully we don't meet anyone like that again." Red mumbles from her position on the ground.

"We won't with Graham as our Head Guard. Can you imagine what he would do if someone crossed the Castle?" I flinch at the thought.

Graham went mad when he father died. He went through a dark time, killing criminals in the most barbaric of way. I can imagine all of the blood he spilled. He cut throats and left them to die in the open.

I gasp a little feeling the pain for my own. Being suffocated by their own blood. I quickly stand up and go over to the window. I suck in a deep breath and open my eyes to the village in front of me in attempt to clear my mind.

"Hey, you alright?" Red approaches me cautiously from behind.

I turn to face Red's worried face, "Yea, just remembering what happened after Graham's father was murdered."

Red's gaze drops, remembering the events that followed, "That was a pretty rough time."

"Thankfully he snapped out of it though."

"Yea he…." Red looks up at me, but her gaze trails to behind me. Her brow furrows in confusion, "What is that?"

I spin around and look, "Where?" I scan the large village in front of me. I squint my eyes and in the distance around where the gate is there is a small puff of black rising to the sky, " I think that's smoke…"

"Oh my God… it's a fire…." I turn to see Red panicked.

"That big?" I ask shocked.

A loud banging sounds from the door, causing me to jump in fright.

"Red! Get Chloe to the dining hall and bring your gear, the Gate has been attacked, I'm taking a patrol out!" Graham shouts, and his footsteps are being heard running back down the stairs.

Red spins on her heal and looks me dead in the eye, a determination is hidden under her fear, and "Come on lets go!" She spins back around and grabs her sword belt from under my bed and grabs her wrist armor. She doesn't carry heavy gear, it slows her down.

"What is going on?" I try to hide the shaking of my voice.

"We are going into a lockdown." She hurries me out of my room and down the stairs. "We have to go to the dining hall because it's the most secure room in the castle that can fit everyone in the royal family." It's hard to hear her as she breathes heavily.

"Who would attack us?" I try and keep up with her pace, she turns and notices and slows down, but grabs onto my arm as to keep me close.

"Probably the Emberson…but I didn't think they had balls that big." Red growls.

While running down the hall knights and guards run in the opposite direction to try and get to the Gate. Once we reach the Hall guards line the walls once again, but there aren't as many because they have all gone to the threat. The large table we sat at no more than an hour ago is gone to create room. Graham and his right hand man Jon Snow push us into the main part of the room so that we are standing beside a fierce looking Aubrey, and a very rattled Stacie. Through all of the other royals and their guards I spot Amy and Bumper, who appear to be joking. How can they be joking at a time like this?

Red takes my hand and leads me over to a corner of the large room, "So I can protect you better." She says answering the question before I even think it.

"You think someone is going to get in here?" I search Red's eyes for some kind of an answer, but she seems too occupied by her own thoughts to respond.

Red turns around so that her back is facing me, "Aubrey!" She calls over to the straight-backed blond, "Over here." She waves her now unsheathed sword over in our direction.

Aubrey looks over to Stacie, gently puts a hand on her shoulder and guides her over to where Red and I are. Aubrey stands next to Red and looks at her seriously, like silent communication.

Stacie rushes over to my side and clings onto my arm. She's trying to suppress it, but her shivering carrying over to my body, "So, you think this is actually dangerous?" She makes an attempt to laugh it off, but I know Stacie all too well, she is really scared. I don't blame her; I am too.

"I have no clue Stace." I say honestly.

I bring my attention back to the two guards in front of us, "I don't like this." Red mumbles to Aubrey.

"What do you make of the situation?" Aubrey scrunches up her nose in concentration, she's trying to analyze what's going on in depth.

"Well, I was just thinking…who would attack the Gate? The second most guarded place in the kingdom? Why not go for some sneaky back entrance or something?" Red furrows her brow in confusion. I hate watching this struggle.

Aubrey takes a moment to think. She frowns more than usual while in deep thought. Then a second later she pops her head back up. She definitely just realized something. She quickly draws her sword and stands in front of Stacie and me in a ready stance. Red mirrors her move and looks at her, waiting for an explanation.

"They aren't attacking the Gate, it's just a diversion." She spits out quickly.

I barley get a chance to process what her words mean, but as if on queue two of the large windows shatter open. Glass scatters all over the unsuspecting bodies of guards and royals, showering them with sharp shards. The people dive for cover and hold their hands over their heads and faces. The guards all rush forward after they get over the initial shock of the matter. Not a second later a bunch of black hooded figures fly through the now empty space. It's an ambush! In a matter of moments a bloody battle starts. The sick sound of metal clashing together is the only noise I can hear over the frightened screams of the royals. A few guards have already been cut down by the mysterious hooded figures. At this rate everyone in the room will be dead, but that is probably the plan.

"Don't move!" Red yells to us from over her shoulder. She makes eye contact with Aubrey, "We can't leave them."

"I didn't plan on it." Aubrey responds with determination.

Just then a hooded man leaps forward sword in hand, Stacie screams as he comes closer. Just before landing a blow to Red he is cut down by Aubrey, his body falls limp.

"Thanks." Red breathes out a heavy breath. She didn't see that coming.

"Oh my God!" Stacie squeals and points over Aubrey's shoulder to the far side of the room.

I follow her finger to see two of the hooded figures, slightly larger then the majority, making their way to where Bumper was trying to protect Amy. Amy cowers in the corner literally yelling out for Mother. I would be a funny sight if not for her life being in danger.

"We can't do anything about it." Red mutters. I know it kills her inside to not be able to do anything right now. I can see the wolf in her eyes begging to be let out and defend whom it cares about. "We have to get out of here."

"The east exit is way to crowded. There is no way to get them both out safely." Aubrey states, "It's best we just take the criminals down one by one until they are enough to handle and get out.

"Yea but…" Red begins to protest only to be cut off by a deafening crack followed by a blinding flash of blue light throughout the room.

All fighting ceases and heads turn towards the back of the hall. Standing in a black hood with everything but his eyes covered is everyone's worst nightmare. Heavy armor starts at the shoulders and covers all the way down to his feet, all of it dark as a starless night. Aside from the intimidating armor, he holds a large sword; it has edgy sides and a frightening curved blade. The sword is encased with a rippling blue energy that radiates off of it with a strange humming noise.

"Oh shit." Red says what everyone is thinking.

The Dark One is here.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So its been a while... but I have an excuse! My 's' key is broken... so whenever I need to use it, which I've learned is basically always, I have to legit dig my nail into my computer. But alas! I shall continue to write! So tell me what you think, here's the second chapter. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

"This is so not happening right now!" Stacie yelps besides me.

What. The. Hell. I've never really been a negative person, but right about now all I can think is, "We're dead." I muter.

"Not me!" Stacie quickly removes her arm from mine and books it to the east entrance.

I stare after her in shock. Luckily no one has seen her because they are all too preoccupied with the walking nightmare in the far side of the room.

Not a second later Aubrey notices what is going on, "Seriously!" She grits her teeth trying to muffle her frustration. Then she's gone too, chasing after Stacie who has left the room.

The battle has started up again, but this time all of the guards are attacking the masked murderer. Every time someone strikes his blade sparks fly out. His movements are far too quick for anyone to keep up. Three guards at the moment are swinging swords at him. The blue saber knocks them away with ease.

"We have to get out of here Chloe, come on." Red grabs my hand and starts to pull me forward toward the east entrance.

We make it about two steps when our feet are knocked from under us. A massive vibration rocks the ground beneath us. For a brief moment I think it's an earthquake, but then the bright blue burns my eyes and tell me differently. I look up to see the damage and a trail of fierce energy blasts inches away from Amy and Bumper. It nearly misses them and slams into a pair of the hooded assassins; they both drop like flies onto the stone floor, electricity still pulses through their fidgeting bodies.

Amy almost died! This nightmare is trying to kill all of the royals, and that means me too! There is no hope for us now.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to let him get you." Red slowly gets back on her feet. Once her too feet are firmly planted, she grabs my upper arms and pulls me up, "Lets get out of here."

Right in that moment I leave her green gaze to look directly behind her, "Red!" I scream.

She whips around just in time to raise her stop a sword from crashing down on her head with her own sword. One of the assassins has made it way to us. Red pushes him back with her sideways sword and gets in a defensive stance. The man in front of her pulls out a second sword and chuckles darkly. Without a second thought he swings the first black at Red's stomach. She lunges with her own sword to deflect the blow, but the assassin slashes her blade with his second sword, knocking Red's to the ground. The sound of metal clashing to the ground breaks my spirit, Red's in trouble.

The assassin raises both of his swords above his right shoulder, preparing to deal a deathly blow. I suck in a deep breath, too shocked to say anything or do anything useful. Red just stands in a glowering manner, anger and fear is radiating off her. I can't lose Red.

The metal slices through the air, but right before contact a white blur whizzes past my vision, causing me to blink. When I open my eyes again, Red is fine, no harm done. It's a miracle, but where did the hooded guy go? I look past Red and see both swords on the ground.

"How…" I begin to ask, only to be cut off by a ferocious growl.

To the left of us a few feet away, is the largest cat I have ever seen in my life standing over a lifeless assassin. It's head reaches well above my waist.

"What is that?" I nearly scream.

As soon as I open my mouth the striped beast turns around bearing it's teeth. The oversized cat aims its sight on Red; the captivating blue eyes narrow for a moment. As if realizing something the cat stops its glare and drops it's snarl. What is going on? Where did this cat come from? It slowly approaches us and Red throws her hands up defensively, but the cat dismissed her actions and continues stalking until it is a mere two inches in front of Red. I hear her breath hitch when it paws her hand, but its not at all aggressive, its like it's telling her its okay. Weird.

"What is it?" I ask again more quietly this time, trying to hide my question from the beast its self.

I see Red lift her head up and point past the bloody bodies and fighting guards to the far window, "A white tiger…" Her voice is full of realization and disbelief.

Ohhh, I should have noticed that, with the snowy white fur and intense stripes. Wait a second… I do a double take at where Red is pointing.

No way! Yet another hooded figure approaches the scene with speed, this time the hood is a pure white and not menacing. The whole light armor and bright colors is comforting, we finally have some hope, "Lakra." I whisper.

"What the hell is going on here?" Red asks taking a step back to be besides me.

"No clue… but I'm with you on getting out of here now." I say.

"Please do." Red says reaching for my hand one more time and bringing me towards the door.

We walk a few feet only to be stopped yet again, this time by the tiger. It plants its massive body in front of us and mass a kind of grunting noise.

"Why can't we go?" Red demands to the tiger… as if tiger can talk… or can they now?

The tiger points its head in the direction of the most fighting. The Dark One is quickly approaching Amy and Bumper. He tosses aside guards and cuts down assassins. Two assassins are in front of Amy now and the masked menace violently stabs them both at once, and leaves them sputtering for air. Amy is left unprotected as Bumper falls to the ground because of an assassin behind him. The Dark One takes another heavy step towards Amy. Before he reaches her something small flashes in his direction and he falters a bit, fumbling with his footing. Looking over to where the small thing came from, I notice Lakra holing onto a bunch of daggers. Lakra jumps around two assassins and puts herself in front of the nightmare's path to Amy. The Dark One tries to get around her, but she holds out her dagger in warning.

What happens next is a blur, but the masked murderer attempts again to push past Lakra, but it stopped and tossed backwards, but from behind her two assassins go unnoticed. In too short of time, one takes a hidden blade and gets her from behind. The next thing I see is her limp body on the floor. Lifeless. Amy is dead.

Then my blood boils. How could this thing come in here with a bunch of killers and murder my whole family! They didn't do anything to him! How can someone be so cruel? He will pay for what he has done to all of these innocent people.

I try and make my way towards the coward, but Red pulls me back, "Let me go!" I yell while fighting her strong grip.

"Chloe, no, its over. I'm sorry we can't do anything about it." She pleads for me to stop.

In my fit of rage I don't realize the tears rolling down my face, this just fuels my anger more, "Why!?" I shout across the room, too far for anyone to really notice.

To my surprise The Dark One turns their shadowy figure towards me. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was slouching more than before, like he was sad. Probably because he didn't get to kill Amy himself. He turns away again and then takes his sword in both hands and drives it into the ground. More blinding sparks fly into the air and I can't see for a few moments. When I open my eyes again he is gone. Disappeared just like the legend. Ruining people's lives and running away.

"We have to go. Now." Red practically picks me up and drags me out of the bloody room.

I want to protest, but I know she's right. I can't help Amy now. We head down the east corridor. I hope that Stacie made it out okay. It's empty on this side of the castle, designed for quick escapes. This should take us to the far wall of the kingdom. Once we get a significant distance from where the remaining guards are fighting we slow down a bit.

"If only it had been a full moon…." Red grumbles through a breath, "I would have torn them all apart." I can see wolf in her slightly gold tinted eyes.

"Red, there was nothing you could do. Those assassins just pulled off the impossible. No one could have seen it coming." I try and comfort her.

She looks at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry I failed to protect your family."

What? I look at her with surprise before wrapping her in a tight hug, "You didn't fail anything. I'm safe because of you." I hear the slightest of sniffles before she slowly pulls back. She opens her mouth to speak, and a blood-curdling scream is heard. It takes me a moment to realize it's not Red who screamed, but someone else. It was defiantly a girl. May be one of the royals survived, but why would they scream? Unless…The Dark One!

Without a second thought I book it down the corridor towards the scream. I'll get him for what he has done, and he isn't going to tear me down anymore. While running I slip on something wet on the ground. I look down to see a thin trail of blood. I gag a little bit, but at least now I know where to go. There is a cold breeze traveling the length of the halls, but it doesn't deter me.

"Chloe!" Red's voice echoes down to where I am "Stop! Come one this isn't cool!" I don't stop though.

I run faster because I know Red will find me soon enough. I sprint as if my life depends on it, which I feel like it does. I follow the red trail around a corner and then I slow significantly. I don't know what I'm going to find in there. I press up against the wall when at the door to the east entrance foyer. The sound of heavy breathing can be heard, but that's it. No struggle, no gross fighting noises, just the struggling breath of one person. I do a silent prayer and cautiously make my way into the foyer. I keep my back pressed to the wall and drag myself along it until I'm completely in.

The sight in front of me, for some unknown reason sends chills down my spine. A large black clump of armor and cloth is planted against the far wall of the room. The blood trail leads directly to it.

Okay, no big deal right. He's injured. He can't do anything to me, so I am safe. I take a deep breath and summon up all the courage I have to move forward. The clump fidgets and I jump back. Slowly part of the cloth rises and I'm met with and stunningly blue gaze. Those eyes…they're like nothing I've seen before. There is literally electricity pulsing through them. Judging by the small wrinkle between them, I can tell he is furrowing his brow. A strange feeling pulls at my stomach upon looking at him. I can feel pain, a sort of empathy. Our eyes stay connected for a moment longer before his meet the ground. It's like he is defeated, but I know better than that. Then I notice his sword is in the far corner of the room, he's defenseless. Regardless of my better judgment I take a step towards him.

"What are you doing?" Red bolts into the foyer and places herself just in front of me. Her dark hair is flying out in all directions from running. She takes a heavy breath and wipes away the small bit of sweat from her forehead, "You scared the shit out of me! Why are you being so… spontaneous?" She asks with an incredulous look.

I instantly regret running away. Red has always been there for me and I almost ruined that, "I…I just…" I don't get to finish because a loud roar cuts me off.

The majestic tiger leaps into the room and makes it's way in front of Red and me. It faces the clump on the ground and snarls as if it's prey. I get a weird twinge at the gesture. The tiger is acting as if he is a piece of meat, I know he's a killer but…well, I don't know anything about it…

"Stand back." A stern accented voice sounds from behind Red and I. We both swivel and look to see who has joined us. Of coarse it's none other then Lakra. My God she looks so elegant this close. She is only two feet away, revealing nearly all of her features. She has to be the same age as us, but her deep blue eyes show that she's had a lifetime of hardship. Her features are soft but she holds them in a hard serious manner.

"Wow…" Red is clearly at a loss. Her green eyes haven't left Lakra's since she stepped into the room.

"I apologize, but you need to find safety." I can see how Red would be drawn to her silky manner of speaking. She pulls down her white hood, that now looking closer has gold lining and designs, revealing her long brown wavy hair. Red's breath hitches and I have to nudge her to come back to reality. "I know you've both been through a lot, but let me handle this." She doesn't wait for a response and shifts her attention to the far wall. She visibly takes in a breath and moves towards the fiend, drawing out a long, aerodynamic, silver sword.

Lakra's steps are slow and cautioned as she approaches the Dark One. She holds onto her sword with a tight grip and points it guardedly at the dark figure. Despite my knowledge of her talents and ferociousness, right now she looks scared and unsure. It's like the Dark One brings out a weakness is everyone.

"I.. I don't want to hurt you." Lakra's voice has a hint of a shake, "But I will if I have to." She encroaches in his space, "You need to own up to all you've done." And with those words sparks fly…literally.

A flare of blue energy makes us all jump back. The sinister sword that was previously on the opposite side of the room is now in the strong grip of the, now angered, Dark One.

He stands strong now, with his blade in one hand, hanging loosely at his side, but nonetheless dangerously so. The electricity crackles with intensity all around the relentless steel. He shakes his head darkly, and slowly raises the weapon to the front of his body.

"You've already been injured, I don't want to further harm you." Lakra points to the dark red gash just above his collarbone.

He waits a beat and takes a quick step forward, but Lakra whips out another dagger out of nowhere. The Dark One nearly gets an eye taken out, but his quick reflexes haven't dwindled from the injury. He retaliates with a double handed slash, intended for Lakra's shoulder, she adjust her own sword accordingly, stopping the blade a mere centimeter from her body. The clash of metal makes me flinch, the blue sparks fly out and land by my feet. An unsettling fear lands itself in my stomach, in every battle there is a victor, and the Dark One's power behind each blow looks to be overbearing. His strikes are heavy with strength, but Lakra is faster and more nimble. Each hit she blocks takes a toll on her, but she keeps the murderer on his toes by dancing around him. She steadily backs him into a corner and lashes out with a determined hit to end it. The fiend barley gets the electric current up to deflect it, but the weight of the hit sends him off balance, making him keel over to his right side and leaving his left open for a death shot.

The heat of the fight has certainly taken a toll on both, and the desperation has hit Lakra in a visible way. Her swings have become tired and lazy, and now that she has the chance to end it all the adrenaline kicks in. Her gentle gaze has become tainted. I would want nothing more than for her to end this horrible man, but it's not moral. I want him to pay for what he has done, but not this way.

Lakra brings her silver sword back to ready for the deathblow. She lunges straight for his heart. I suck in a breath of air awaiting the finale, but it doesn't come so soon. The Dark One lurches out an ungloved hand and grabs the piercing steel. Blood instantly pools in his strong grip. His stare is hard and emotionless as he rips the silver sword out of Lakra's shaking hands. He doesn't spare the metal a second glance as he tosses it to the side. He straightens himself back into a powerful stance and brings his sword above his head with both hands. The blue energy is even more treacherous than before.

Lakra bends over in her slightly recovered lunge position due to the shock of the matter.

"No!" Red shouts from beside me, I almost completely forgot that she was here. Red scrambles to do something a bout the situation, running forward only to be stopped by the massive white tiger. Its blue eyes look into Red's green ones sadly, but warning lies in them, enough to stop Red from going any further.

I stand motionless when the crackling sword begins its descend. I hold my breath and close my eyes. I can't bear to watch another life be lost. I wait and listen for the worst of noises. To my surprise my ears are not met with anything gruesome, but rather the sound of metal hitting stone. I snap my eyes open to see the Dark One kneeled beside Lakra, whose head is facing the ground. His sword is spiked to the ground and one hand rests on the handle with the other bracing him to the stone. He didn't do it.

A few thick moments pass for all of us to catch our breath. Lakra slowly raises her head, the confusion is clear, "You didn't kill me." She states, but its more a question than a fact. The Dark One doesn't flinch. "You kill dozens, but why stop now? Are you trying to fool me into thinking you have morals?" The last few words are spewed with venom. Lakra seems to realize her tone and takes a moment to recollect her thoughts, "It's just odd, and I can't place it…" Her expression turns thoughtful, "Who are you?" she asks in her beautifully accented way, full of wonder. She reaches a hand out to the dark fabric of his hood.

A wrong move on her part, because before her finger even grazes it that damn flash happens again. Only this time when I'm blinded I feel a strong force slam against me. I can't help but cry out. When I finally open my eyes, the flash is gone and so is everyone else. I'm no longer in the foyer; I'm in a smaller unknown room. I'm defiantly still in the castle, but just not a room I'm familiar with.

I glance around a little more looking for an exit, but to my surprise I turn into the intense stare of those electric blue eyes. My heart skips a beat at the proximity of him; he is only three feet away. The sword is held in a relaxed way at his side, hopefully not a threat right now, but why else would I be here?

"Did you take me here to finish me off? One less royal right?" I say with satire that I didn't know I had. I search the blue current for answers, but find none. "Where am I?" No answer, I huff out in frustration, "How did you do that so quickly? Was it magic?" I look again, but no answer. I find only a slightly amused twinkle in the mix of blue. Was that funny? Does he think this is funny? "Why do you kill people?" Just like that the twinkle is gone, back to the cold hard stare. "Are you going to kill me?" The question seems to anger him. His brow instantly furrows and I can almost here the slightest of sounds over the crackling sword, as if he was going to say something. I rethink my question. May be he isn't the type of killer we've all been led to believe. He did kill people though. Heck, I saw it! Why else would he wear the sinister and covert armor?

Then a strange thought hits me. All of the times I've gone out to hand out the clothing I would never wear, there has always been a person or two who spit at me or cuss about where I'm from and how rotten I am. Every time I have to tell myself that they are just mad about something I have no control over, I didn't make myself a royal. I was born into it, and honestly it's not the best at times. They misunderstand me. That isn't my fault; I just have to deal with it. Maybe the Dark One is misunderstood.

Or maybe not. In the midst of my thoughts, I notice him approaching me slowly. My heart speeds up at a rate I don't think is healthy. If he doesn't kill with his sword, my fear certainly will do the job. As he gets closer I begin to see his features more. Aside from the striking blue eyes that always seem to capture my attention, the only other thing I can see are the tops of his cheekbones, are rather soft looking. The bridge of his nose is narrow, in an attractive way, if you can tell attraction from only that… I take a step back, but I hit a wall rather hard. He continues on forward, but a little more hesitant this time, I can see it in the eyes, which have rather nice eyelashes... irrelevant He stops two inches in front of me. An unwelcoming smell reaches my senses. The smell of blood. The cut on his neck is deeper than I originally thought. How is he still standing right now? With all that loss of blood, he should be at least unconscious. My breath hitches when he steps into my personal space more, but I find it in me to ask an important question, at least in my mind.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I hear my voice crack as I push myself as far into the wall as physically possible. I shut my eyes tight waiting for something to happen; I guess I do that when I'm scared…

Then I notice the crackle is gone. He must have dropped his sword along his way into my bubble. I tune my ears into the sound around me. It's silent for a moment, but then I hear him shuffle a bit. A slight breeze reaches my face as he moves shifts in front of me. He is probably reaching for a knife. But no, there is no knife only an angelic sound that shocks me to the core.

"I'm sorry." Is so quiet, it's barely a whisper. I hear just enough to tell that what I thought before is definitely wrong.

I open my eyes desperately and see a sight that is just not possible. The Dark One's hood has fallen behind right brunette hair and the mask is no longer covering the most beautiful face I have ever seen, and it is definitely not a man.

She stumbles backwards, of balance. Her stunning features now very pale. The electricity is gone from her deep blue eyes that are fluttering shut.

Oh no… "Hey, hey, hey…." I say gently, willing her to stay awake. My pleas are to no avail. Without a moment more of notice her now fragile body falls forward directly into my arms. I struggle under the weight, but now I'm sure it's purely the armor, because this girl is not big. I slowly bring her down to the ground and lay her head in my lap. It's like everything that I just witnessed has flown out of the small window in the room. She couldn't have done this…. could she have?

"Who are you?" I whisper the question as I look over her weak body.

What does this mean?


End file.
